Are Carrots Offending?
by DreamMakersMagic
Summary: Gilbert Blythe had never liked carrots. Not since that awful day two years ago, when Anne Shirley cracked that slate over his head. Who knew that carrots could be so offending. The real reason Gilbert Blythe doesn't like carrot. I added a few things. R&R.


**Hey so this is my first Anne of Green Gables story so yeah, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

Gilbert Blythe had never liked carrots. He hadn't liked them for a while. Not since that awful day two years ago, when Anne Shirley cracked  
her slate over her head, and gave him an awful headache.

Gilbert sighed as he rubbed his head. Just thinking about it made is head hurt. Looking up he realized how late it was getting. Perhaps I should  
go home now. Nah, I'll stay out a little longer.

Looking down, he realized where he was. Barry's Pond, or as Anne liked to call it. The Lake of Shining Waters. Gilbert smiled **(****A/N. Don't  
comment, it's not the first time he's smiled okay?)**. About a week ago, Anne had forgiven him after rescuing her from "The Lake of Shining  
Waters", and after he told her that they were tied with the exams.

He laughed as he remembered the day she cracked that slate over her head.

**Flashback**

It was a cold September day, as Gilbert recalled. He had just returned from the West, and was going to school. Walking into the school, he noticed  
someone new. Now in Avonlea it's not very often that someone new comes along.

So Gilbert, being very curious, decided to go and talk to this fiery redhead. But as he made his way to the new girl, Mr. Phillips called the class in order.  
Everyone scrambled to their seats.

_I'll talk to her later._ Gilbert thought. As he sat down, he noticed that she was sitting across from him. She was sitting next to Dianna Barry. Perhaps they  
were already good friends. _How long ago did she arrive? _He wondered.

She was talking to Jane Andrews, Ruby Gillis, and Dianna Barry. Perhaps they were all good friends.

He heard them mention his name, and leaned closer to hear what they could possibly be saying about him.

"Did you hear? Gilbert Blythe is back in Avonlea?" Ruby Gillis asked excitingly.

"We don't have to hear it, we can see it, Ruby." Jane said to her.

Ruby turned beat red. She opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, the new girl said something.

"Who's Gilbert?"

Dianna, who hadn't opened her mouth the whole time said. "He's that boy sitting across from you."

"He was gone for an awful long time, and now he's finally back." Jane put in.

"Oh." The new girl answered.

"Oh Anne! You sound so disappointed. Kind of as if you were hoping for a better answer."

"Well, I kind of was."

Suddenly Mr. Phillips clapped his hands. Gilbert jerked back to his seat.

"Quiet down class." The class went on as if they hadn't heard a word. **(A/N. Although I'm sure if they would have heard a mouse squeak they would have  
screamed.)** "QUIET!" He screamed. Sure enough everyone was as quiet and still as a mouse. "That's more like it. Now on to our lessons."

After Mr. Phillips had explained what they would be doing, Gilbert turned to look at the girl Dianna had called Anne.

_So that was her name._ Thought Gilbert_._

Just then Anne turned around and caught him staring at her. Gilbert couldn't help but turn red. As red as a beet. Or at least Anne thought so. Suddenly  
Dianna leaned towards Anne. Gilbert also leaned closer, to hear what they were saying.

"Why I do believe he's staring at you Anne."

"So what." He heard Anne say.

"Oh bother! You should be happy that he's staring at you. Normally a girl's heart would skip a beat when they find Gilbert Blythe staring at them."

"Oh Dianna. You don't honestly think that Mr. Blythe's attention would be directed to a girl's who's hair is as red as carrots , or who has freckles. And  
have you forgotten the green eyes?"

"Anne, is that all you think about?"

"Well I hardly know him Dianna. And he doesn't know me. Besides I have more important things to think about. After all I'm only thirteen. Now if we keep  
talking don't you think we'll get in trouble?"

Dianna sighed. "I suppose."

After that they stopped talking. Gilbert then decided to talk to her, or at least get her attention. Mr. Phillips was busy helping Prissy with her Latin, So he  
had nothing to worry about.

"Anne" He whispered. Nothing happened. He made a paper ball and threw it at her. It bounced off, ignored. Suddenly he had an idea (Not the best one  
but it was worth a try.) What was it that she had said about her hair. She had said it so surely he wouldn't mind him saying it to. Leaning over he picked  
up one of her braids and whispered into her ear

"Psssst. Hey. Carrots." That got her attention. A little to quickly might I add. She turned quickly the fire in her green eyes, digging into his. He scrunched into his  
seat. Never had a girl had this reaction with him.

"You mean hateful boy!" She screamed at him. And before he even knew what hit him, the slate did. But he, not knowing what did hit him felt this searing pain  
cut through his head. Looking down he saw a slate that was split in two.

"What is going on here, Miss Shirley?" Mr. Phillips bellowed.

Gilbert jumped out of his chair. "It was my fault, Sir." He said to the confused chair.

Much to his dismay, Mr. Phillips ignored him. "Miss Shirley. I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my class. You may stand in the corner till the end of class."

Anne's face paled, but the fire still remained in her eyes. She stood there a while, as if not comprehending what he had just said.

"Anne Shirley. Did you or did you not hear what I just said!"

"Yes I did. I was just hoping that you would change your mind." Anne said quietly.

Gilbert's eyes widened. No one had ever spoken to Mr. Phillips that way before. Mr. Phillips was speechless as he pointed to the corner. Anne marched  
over there as Mr. Phillips made his way to the blackboard and wrote 'Ann Shirley has a very bad temper'. He then went to help Prissy with her Latin, again.

Everyone else was doing their work again. But Dianna and Gilbert's eyes stayed on Anne. Looking around, Anne quietly and quickly made her way to the  
blackboard and added an 'E' to the end of her name. Gilbert turned to look at Dianna, but Dianna glared at him, shook her head, and turned back to Anne.

When school got out, Gilbert quickly made his way to Anne.

"Anne, look, I'm really sorry that I made fun of your hair. I like your red hair, I really do. Can you ever forgive me?" But Anne walked on as if she never heard  
a word. Gilbert walked with her. "Please Anne. I am sorry."

That is when Anne turned. "Gilbert Blythe! You are by far the meanest and rudest boy I have ever met. And I will never in my life, or in anyone elses for that  
matter forgive you."

Still Gilbert tried again. "Please Anne. How many times do I need to apologise?"

"And how many of your apologies must I endure, Mr. Blythe. I suggest that you go on your way instead of wasting my time as well as yours." Turning to a gaping  
Dianna, she said. "Come along, Dianna." As if nothing had happened. So they both left leaving a very surprised Gilbert.

**End Flashback**

As Gilbert finished reminiscing, he decided to return home. So he walked down the path towards his house, just as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

**A/N. Well what did you think? Should I continue? If so let me know. I'm sure if you review, your sure to get blessed.  
God bless you and have a excellent day, Naomi**


End file.
